


Fresh Start

by Skye_Willows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Convin Secret Santa 2020, Enemies to Friends to Lovers - Turbo Edition, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Why did Gavin decide online dating was a good idea again? Oh yeah, cause Tina pestered him into it, that's how.Finding out that his online crush and 'blind' date was Connor was not part of the fucking script.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something for Screeny as part of the Convin Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy these two being dumb idiots who actually really like each other, even if they need a great big shove along the way to admit it!

This had to be a bad joke, it really did. Were there cameras hidden somewhere by Anderson and all of the crew to expose Gavin? Was this all a giant catfish?

Cause there was **no fucking way** that Connor of all people was sitting at the table that Gavin was being led to right now.

Gavin was cursing himself as each step led him closer to his doom. He should have known from his youth and first years as a beat cop that online dating was the absolute worst. No way of knowing just who you were talking to on the other end since they could make up any sort of shit, and the photos were almost always a fake.

After a massive backlash in the mid 20’s to early 30’s with all of the new security and verification features, it was a lot harder for people to outright lie when they were submitting details as the website had to verify they were a real person via some form of ID. That still didn’t make Gavin feel any better right now as he was wandering towards the table to meet with his supposed ‘date’.

It had been a stupid bet with Tina, that was what had got him into this mess. Since she’d gotten engaged and rubbed it in Gavin’s face that online dating did in fact work, she’d challenged him to go on a date with somebody he’d met online. Gavin had at least managed to assert it that he wasn’t just going to pick the first person that he’d matched with, had to be someone that he actually felt there might be potential with. He wasn’t interested in a fling.

Matching with _**Arkait**_ had been somewhat of an accident, but Gavin had liked him instantly.

The photos with various cats and dogs had instantly lured Gavin in, even if he could only see the guy’s profile and never his face. What had caught him was the half smile he’d managed to find in one image…which was when Gavin had accidentally sent an automated ‘Hi!’ message. He’d been cursing himself for about an hour before Arkait messaged him back, and the two had hit it off pretty fast.

Arkait was pretty chill and seemed like he was interested in the little tidbits that Gavin was feeding about his job. He’d not said much, only that he was in law enforcement (like Arkait, big fucking surprise now) and that he was stationed in Detroit. They’d talked more about their various habits and music tastes since that was what Gavin was interested in.

Turned out they shared a love of movie soundtracks and instrumentals, which Gavin had been stoked for since he’d not met anyone else who got that type of music, and they were both puzzle lovers.

Gavin was feeling like a much bigger idiot for suggesting to keep it as a semi blind date now. This really sucked.

When the waiter sat came to a stop at the table, Gavin saw that Connor looked just as astonished as he was. That…wasn’t what he’d expected. Once the server moved away they stayed in their positions awkwardly, to which Gavin decided to break the ice. “ **Arkait** , huh?” he asked with a little bite. “Didn’t expect this.”

Connor looked nervous and his eyes dropped to the linen of the table in front of them. “Imagination isn’t something that androids really possess and I didn’t want to outright lie on my profile…so, RK8 in a more literal form. It was a compromise,” Connor stated as he realised something. “I can’t believe that I didn’t put together that **deerg02** was you, now that I think about it. Seems like both of our investigative skills let us down.”

“Wait, this isn’t a joke?” Gavin asked warily, which was when Connor looked up to him again. “Nobody lurking in the shadows with a camera to laugh at me falling for a prank?”

“No prank, everything on that profile was genuine,” Connor told him earnestly. “Seeing you here is as much a surprise to me as it is to you.”

If there was one thing that Gavin could always say about Connor, it was that he was a terrible liar when he wasn’t in an interrogation. Could fool just about anyone with his game face on, but here? Out in the real world where it was painfully obvious just how little experience he head? Connor wouldn’t be able to bluff his way past a kid.

Seeing the open confusion and apprehension on Connor’s face made Gavin feel a lot better. He finally decided to take a seat and tried to let go of the tension that was in his shoulders: he had been looking forward to this date after all. Connor too seemed flighty, so Gavin bit the bullet and went ‘fuck it’ in his head.

“So you had all of those cats and dogs in your pictures but no Sumo? What gives when I know you’re living with Anderson?” Gavin started, which had Connor laughing gently as he too relaxed slightly.

“Sumo is actually terrified of a camera, for some odd reason,” Connor told him with a smile, “so I’ve never actually managed to take a picture of me with him. Even when I try to get one of just Hank and Sumo, he bolts. It’s quite funny actually. All of the photos you saw are from an animal shelter than I volunteer at two nights a week.”

Gavin sat back as he popped in a drink order via the tablet on the table and smirked at Connor. “Animal shelter huh? Figured why I saw so many of them. How come you kept you face out of all of the photos?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Connor countered lightly, but he relented quickly. “Unfortunately my role in the revolution means I am somewhat infamous, and I have not an awful lot of trust in people’s intentions. It felt safer to hide behind that wall.”

That was something Gavin could empathise with and he nodded in agreement. “Honestly, I didn’t want to do online dating. I’m only here cause Tina pestered me to give it a try after she got engaged to Riley thanks to online dating. Refused to do it until I actually managed to find someone I felt I could have a conversation with rather than the usual awkward first date chat.”

Connor’s eyes softened slightly and he gave a shy smile. “Now that you know that this isn’t a joke…is it so bad that it’s me you’re spending the night with?”

Had Gavin been asked that question fifteen minutes ago, the answer would have probably been ‘yes’. Since they’d managed to have conversations online for a couple of weeks now and actually got on pretty well without the pressure of what had happened before…He had to admit that this was nice.

“Nah, you’re all good, dipshit,” he chuckled. Connor could clearly pick up on the slightly affectionate tone of Gavin’s use of Connor’s ‘nickname’ as he didn’t react: other than blushing lightly, that was. Gavin couldn’t deny that it was cute.

The date turned out to be fantastic. Conversation between them flowed easily, even when they drifted away from work topics to more personal ones. Gavin had been surprised to learn that Connor could actually consume some of the drinks in this restaurant as they had synthesized thirium cocktails, which made the night a lot more pleasant. Even when it came to food and Gavin was the only one eating, there wasn’t too much self-consciousness since the conversation was so engaging.

Gavin had to admit that maybe this hadn’t been such a bad thing after all: maybe even a blessing considering that before tonight, he and Connor had a frosty dynamic at work. Now that they’d actually spent some time together with their usual walls down though, it was slightly scaring Gavin just how much he was enjoying himself.

Shockingly, he wanted to do this again. It had been **years** since he’d even contemplated a second date with someone, let alone beyond that.

He’d not had a date go so easily or naturally since his academy days, which was his last serious relationship. That had to be a good sign…right?

When it came to the end of the meal, neither of them were in a hurry to leave the table. In fact, Connor went out of his way to order Gavin a surprisingly palatable bottle of wine just so that they could stay and enjoy each other’s company. It wasn’t a cheap one either, but Gavin was as graceful as he could be in accepting it (read, not very. He’d flapped a bit before blushing and saying thanks). Connor ordered some more drinks for himself - since he couldn’t suffer from alcohol and with the promise of driving Gavin home - and the two continued on with their discussions.

It had ended up being several hours later, only as they noticed that the staff were getting ready to close down the restaurant for the night, that the pair left. After leaving a very generous tip as gratitude for being willing to work around them staying so later, Connor led a quite chilled Gavin out to his car so that he could drive the detective home. Gavin wasn’t the type to get blackout drunk: he much preferred to stay in that lightly buzzed state where he was less argumentative and more fluid with the conversation.

“Why do you chat as much shit in the precinct when you can actually hold a decent conversation, Connor?” Gavin asked after lounging back in the passenger seat, making no secret of how he was eyeing Connor up not that his inhibitions were lowered. He was actually taking some delight in how Connor was preening a little, almost as if he was enjoying the attention.

“Is that a backhanded compliment?” Connor smiled while setting them off on course for Gavin’s apartment.

“Nah, just an observation. You’re so stilted and professional at work, but you’re actually kind of chill outside of it. Just weird seeing the difference is all,” Gavin sighed while thinking about the strange turns of events. “You’re pretty sound it turns out.”

Connor snorted in laughter as he gave Gavin an exasperated look. “And it seems that you are incapable of not being an ass, even when trying to be kind.”

“It’s a talent, dipshit, I’ve had years to perfect it,” Gavin snarked before turning his eyes to the road. He was actually pretty sad that the night was coming to a close: he’d had a lot of fun, despite original hesitancies. “What do you say we do this again? Might be better if we actually know that we’re meeting up though and don’t just scare the shit out of each other at the venue.”

Gavin couldn’t help himself from smiling at the blush on Connor’s cheeks. That was actually adorable, fucking hell. “Are you suggesting that we go on another date, Gavin? Wow, I must have passed a test or five tonight. Does that mean you won’t be so impossible at the precinct now?” Connor teased, which had Gavin flipping him off.

“Hah, in your dreams. I’m being serious, Connor. I…I actually really enjoyed tonight, it was better than I’d hoped when I left my place earlier tonight. Let’s do this properly next time, rather than the awkward blind date?”

A gentle smile came to the android’s face and he flashed a soft smile at the human. “I would like that.” Gavin grinned as he watched the world go by, secretly thrilled but not willing to show that yet.

When they arrived at Gavin’s apartment, they slowly emerged from Connor’s car and hovered a little as they prepared to say goodbye for the night. “Well, I guess this is my stop,” Gavin sighed while looking up at the building. “Thanks for driving me back: I’ll have to figure out how to owe you for the wine, don’t think I haven’t forgotten about that, dipshit.”

“Not at all, Gavin. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll let you plan the next date just so that you don’t feel I am being short-changed,” the android offered with a light smirk.

“Deal,” Gavin declared, before deciding to throw caution to the wind. “Hey, can we just consider this a fresh start, yeah? Forget about all the crap that happened between us before since we clearly didn’t have a clue who we were fuckin’ dealing with and go from scratch? Maybe work our way to something a little more positive this time?”

Connor’s eyes sparkled for a moment before he nodded. “Start a new foundation without the events of the revolution, you mean?”

“Yeah, I mean…” Gavin reached up and scratched his neck awkwardly. “Before tonight I would have happily ignored you, Connor, but I’m man enough to acknowledge when I’ve fucked up. You willing to give a judgemental idiot like me another try?”

“I already said yes to another date, didn’t I?” Connor teased, which made something burn in Gavin’s body.

“Good. I don’t feel bad doing this then!” With that Gavin pulled the android down and kissed him soundly, enjoying how Connor froze for a second then melted into the affection after his supercomputer brain caught up to what was happening. Gavin was going to count that minor freeze as a good thing from how into the kiss Connor was now. When they parted, he smirked to himself at how dazed Connor looked. “Something had to shut up your snark for a little while.”

“Hmmm, let me experiment with that idea on how to stop you talking so much trash then,” Connor replied snarkily before Gavin found himself being pulled into another kiss.

If this was their method on how to stop the other from being witty or sarcastic…they could be there a while.

Gavin was more than happy with that as an end result.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fun and these two being insecure idiots who just want some love.
> 
> Until next time everyone!
> 
> <3


End file.
